The Camcorder
by Avrum
Summary: A boring summer day becomes anything but when Jimmy, Carl and Sheen decide to pass the time by recording the world around them. But things take a turn when Jimmy's new invention records Libby and Sheen opening their hearts to one another...


_(Scene starts from an aerial view of Retroville then zooms into the park showing Jimmy, Carl and Sheen talking)  
_  
**Sheen:** Wow, the gods must be angry today. It is so boring.

_(lays down with his back to the grass)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Oh come on Sheen, it's not that bad. Besides, Carl doesn't seem to mind. Do you Carl?

_(Jimmy looks to Carl)  
_  
**Carl:** Oh I mind, Jimmy. I'm just too bored to say anything about it...or would that be laziness?

_(Sheen quickly sits up)  
_  
**Sheen:** See? It's so bad that people don't care to say that they're bored anymore! We gotta do something!

_(Sheen digs into his ear, pulls his finger out and examines it)  
_  
**Jimmy:** But what can we do? I suppose I could go make something fun for us to do, but what?

_(Sheen makes a small box/rectangle with his fingers like a movie screen)  
_  
**Sheen: **You know what would be great? If we could somehow save this boring moment and then watch it later so we know how "not" to be bored.

**Carl:** Or we could just somehow record other people having fun and watch them when we're bored. It's still a good workout.

_(Sheen shakes his head)  
_  
**Jimmy:** That's it guys!

**Sheen:** Are you sure Jimmy? Watching other people now is pretty boring...and insulting. What makes you think it will be any better a second time?

**Jimmy:** No Sheen. Recording! We can go around recording different things in town and maybe make movie or something out of it. It will at least give us something to do.

_(Carl raises hand to Jimmy)  
_  
**Carl:** Oh! Oh! Can I be in it Jimmy?

_(Sheen raises hand to Jimmy)  
_  
**Sheen:** Yeah Jimmy, me too! Can I be in?

**Jimmy:** Sure. I think I can rig up something that will allow us to do just that.

_(Later that day in Jimmy's Lab)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Here it is guys! _(Holding up a high tech looking camcorder)_ This is my camcorder, but not just any camcorder; I call it the Dynamicam. I've built into it dynamic motion sensory technology so that we can sit it anywhere and also record ourselves with it, just so long as I have this small button which I call a Focus Button. The Dynamicam, when set down, will automatically focus on the person wearing the button to ensure a clear, center shot.

**Sheen:** Well what are we waiting for? Let's go record something already! Every second that we waste trying to combat boredom and failing becomes another second for boredom to combat fun and win the battle!

_(Carl pulls an item from his pocket)  
_  
**Carl:** I have a tape Jimmy. I know it's for all of us but I just wanted to help with something even if it's small.

**Jimmy:** No need Carl. The Dynamicam doesn't use casette media at all. In fact, all the data that comes from this is electronically fed directly into my lab's computer mainframe, this way, when we're finished I can have my computer create multiple copies for us all.

**Carl:** Well ok. But remember, I did try to help.

**Sheen:** So what now Jimmy! Should we record your dad in the bathroom? Or...or...maybe start a food fight in the candy bar! Yes! Pandemonium surprise for all! Let's go Carl!

_(grabs for Carl's hand, Carl backs off)  
_  
**Carl:** No way Sheen! How about we record your mom cooking, Jimmy? For cooking references of course (Carl begins smiling and staring into space)

**Jimmy:** No Sheen! And Carl? Uh...Uh...nevermind. Let's just head to the park first for now and see what we can find there that will allow us to give this baby a proper test run.

_(Jimmy and Carl begin to walk out of the lab, Sheen begins to follow)  
_  
**Sheen:** If you say so Jimmy, but a food fight sure would have been great. Maybe if Cindy were there you could have caught her getting hit in the fact with a double scoop of triple...fudge...ripple...with whipped...cream and...white vanilla frosting AUGH! Come on Jimmy let's just go to the Candy Bar!

_(Scene cuts back to the Park. Cindy and Libby can be seen talking together on a park bench as Jimmy, Carl and Sheen come into view)_

**Cindy:** You know Libby, sometimes Neutron just gets on my nerves so much that I can't stop thinking about him. He's so...

**Libby:** _(Interrupting)_ You sure that's the reason why you can't stop thinking about him?

**Cindy:** Wha? _(moving her head frantically)_ I...I...what I said is how it is. Exactly what are you implying?

**Libby:** Nothin' girl, but you know? You could try being nicer to him. He's not all that bad.

**Cindy:** _(Surprised)_ Libby?

**Libby:** _(giggles)_ Forget what I said. You know me better than that!

**Cindy:** Whew! For a minute I thought I was losing you there. Huh? _(Notices Jimmy and company enter the park)_ Well speak of the devil.

_(Scene cuts to Jimmy and company as they enter the park)  
_  
**Sheen:** So we're here. Now can we start playing with your dimecam?

**Jimmy:** It's Dynamicam, and sure. Here you go! Here, hold on to the focus button as well.

_(Sheen grabs the focus button and attaches it to the front of his shirt. He then picks up the Dynamicam and holds it up to his eye)_

**Sheen:** Oh wow! This is great! It's like looking at the world through one eye with a huge piece of plastic on your face!

**Carl:** Oh! Let me try Sheen!

**Sheen:** No way Carl! Besides, you're being watched. Smile!

_(Cindy and Libby get up and begin walking toward the group)  
_  
**Sheen:** Hey Jimmy! I see a squirrel out there! How do I make this thing zoom in on it?

_(Sheen begins searching the Dynamicam for the proper button)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Use the dial on the side Sheen. Don't move it too fast or you'll be too out of focus. I've designed the Dynamicam to be very sensitive to work in conjunction with the focus button so that it always gets a clean shot pixel by pixel.

**Sheen:** Ok! _(Sheen moves the dial)_ Check that out! I'm like a hundred feet away and the squirrel looks like it's right there! This is so amazing! It's the greatest thing ever! _(Sheen puts his free hand in front of the lens)_ Wow! My hand looks like it's right there too! But...I can't...seem...to grab...the squirrel.

_(pans the dynamicam around and sees a close up of Cindy's face)  
_  
**Sheen:** Augh! Field monkey!

_(Jimmy and Carl laugh)  
_  
_(Jimmy pats Sheen's shoulder)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Good one Sheen.

**Sheen:** Yeah, it was wasn't it?

_(Cindy gets angry and looks at Jimmy, Carl and Sheen)  
_  
**Cindy:** You've got a lot of nerve dork patrol! _(focusing on Jimmy)_ Especially you Nerdtron. You're not exactly contributing anything to this beautiful day with your monolith head!

_(Jimmy does a double take and focuses on Cindy)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Hey? What are you picking on me for. And who asked you to come over here anyway?

_(Cindy moves closer to Jimmy)  
_  
**Cindy:** Meh. I'm allergic to losers and felt like getting rid of the problem before it begins to fester!

_(Jimmy moves closer to Cindy)  
_  
**Jimmy:** It just so happens the problem is standing here right in front of me. So get rid of it!

**Cindy:** You and your rocky mountain head aren't funny.

_(Jimmy and Cindy continuing arguing, Carl pulls out a fruit bar and sits down to watch the argument)  
_  
_(Libby turns to Sheen)  
_  
**Libby:** Uh, Sheen? Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Sheen:** _(looking to Libby)_ Oh yeah, sure! _(holds up dynamicam)_ fire away! I like interrogations. Make me sweat!

**Libby:** I mean casually, in private...over there. _(points to the bench she and Cindy were sitting at before)_

_(Sheen takes the dynamicam from over his eye and looks toward the park bench)  
_  
**Sheen:** Um...ok.

_(Libby and Sheen walk toward the park bench as Cindy and Jimmy's argument begins to fade out)  
_  
**Libby:** Sheen? Why do you think Cindy and Jimmy always argue?

**Sheen:** _(still holding the dynamicam)_ Because they can't stand each other. It's so obvious, just look at them.

_(Sheen points to Cindy and Jimmy arguing as Libby looks on)  
_  
**Libby:** _(pushes the dynamicam away from Sheen's face)_ Well, what I mean is, do you think there is something deeper going on between them? Something...intimate?

_(Sheen is truly confused)  
_  
**Sheen:** Uh...

**Libby:** The opposite of hate?

_(Sheen still confused)  
_  
**Sheen:** Uh...

**Libby:** _(rolls eyes and groans)_ LOVE?

_(Sheen sits the dynamicam on the park bench with the lens facing away from them)  
_  
**Sheen:** Love? Don't be ridiculous. We don't like girls _(hesitates)_ yet. And you girls don't like guys _(hesitates)_ yet.

_(The Dynamicam rotates and locks into the focus button on Sheen's shirt recording everything)  
_  
**Libby:** _(looks down at the ground)_ Well? Uh?

_(Sheen stares at Libby)  
_  
**Sheen:** Do you?

**Libby:** _(grabbing Sheen's hands into her own)_ Sheen, you're a really great friend to me and I don't want to spoil that the way Cindy and Jimmy are. I do think deep down there is more there than they will ever admit, but I know Cindy and she doesn't really hate Jimmy.

_(Sheen surprised)  
_  
**Sheen:** But...well? What about...?

**Libby:** _(moving closer to Sheen)_ And I don't hate you. Sure you're a bit crazy, insane, out of your mind, dubious, oblivious to everything but Ultralord...

_(Sheen taken aback)  
_  
**Sheen:** Hey! Leave Ultralord out of this!

**Libby:** _(continuing)_ ... but I've always seen you as a great friend.

**Sheen:** _(thinking hard)_ Hmmm, well this is awkward. It's the first time in a while that I really had nothing to say.

**Libby:** _(looking into Sheen's eyes)_ Then don't say anything.

_(As Sheen and Libby move within kissing range Cindy screams out to Libby)  
_  
**Cindy:** Libby let's go! I can't put up with this any longer!

_(Sheen and Libby look at each other, then quickly separate)  
_  
**Cindy:** What is your problem? Take your stupid camera and and continue making your stupid movie with your big headed friend.

_(Cindy picks up the camera and tosses it to Sheen)  
_  
**Sheen:** Pfft, girls. _(Sheen stares back at Libby and Libby stares back, then looks at the ground)_

**Cindy:** What are you looking at?

**Sheen:** _(holding up the dynamicam)_ Smile Cindy! We're going to make tapes of you and use them to light a bonfire! You can come if you want! _(Sheen begins walking back to Jimmy and Carl)_

**Cindy:** Pfft, boys. Can't live with em and I'd rather live without em.

_(Libby continues thinking about that moment she and Sheen had then remembers the dynamicam and gasps in horror)  
_  
**Cindy:** What's wrong Libby? Well I didn't mean that literally about living without the boys and all but Nerdtron just makes me so mad I just wanna...

_(Libby interrupts and grabs Cindy)  
_  
**Libby:** Cindy! The camera! We have to get the camera!

**Cindy:** Wha? Why? I don't want their junk!

**Libby:** Well...uh...Well they were recording us earlier. I don't want them reviewing their tape and "us" in their lab you know? Violation of privacy... _(Libby forces a fake smile)_

**Cindy:** You're right! Those jerks...let's follow them and get that tape back! Sheesh. Taping girls...I know they're probably desperate but this is ridiculous!

_(Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are walking around Retroville. Carl now holds the Dynamicam. Sheen looks depressed)  
_  
**Carl:** So guys, what should we capture on video first?

**Jimmy:** Well maybe we can go interview a few people, or make a documentary, or...

**Sheen:** _(interrupting Jimmy)_ Or make a movie about the consequences of heartache.

_(Jimmy and Carl look at each other bewildered, then at Sheen)  
_  
**Jimmy and Carl:** Huh?

_(Sheen looks surprised)  
_  
**Sheen:** What? Did I say that out loud? I meant uh, let's make a movie about unfavoring consequences regarding one's broken heart.

**Jimmy:** Sheen, that's essentially the same thing you said before. Is something wrong?

_(Sheen breaks down and falls to his knees, Carl records it all)  
_  
**Sheen:** YES! Yes! Everything is all wrong! You and Cindy! Me and Libby! Carl and his llamas! It's all wrong!

_(Jimmy begins thinking)  
_  
**Jimmy:** But Carl doesn't detest his llamas he loves...them. _(Jimmy surprised)_ Wait! Sheen you can't possibly mean...

_(Carl taps on Jimmy's shoulder)  
_  
**Carl:** Um guys, It's the girls!

_(Jimmy, Carl and Sheen look over to see Cindy and Libby running up the street at them)  
_  
**Cindy:** Get back here Neutron! You and your paparazzi posse better hand over that camera or else!

**Jimmy:** Uh oh, no time to discuss this now. Sheen! Carl! Let's go!

_(Jimmy, Carl and Sheen begin to run in the opposite direction)  
_  
**Libby:** Sheen! Stop right there!

_(Sheen stops and looks back at Libby, Jimmy then stops and looks at Sheen)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Sheen? Come on, let's go!

_(Sheen is confused as to who to listen to)  
_  
**Libby:** Sheen! Stay! Otherwise, if you leave you better not come back!

_(Cindy looks over at Libby surprised)  
_  
**Cindy:** Wow Libby what has gotten into you? You're pretty forceful with the boys there.

**Libby:** I learn from the best.

_(Cindy ponders what Libby said)  
_  
**Cindy:** Is that a compliment or...nevermind.

_(Jimmy runs to Sheen to get his attention)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Sheen let's go! To my lab!

_(Sheen stops looking at Libby)  
_  
**Sheen:** AUGH! Wait up Jimmy I'm coming!

**Libby:** SHEEN!

_(Back at the Lab, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen can be seen breathing hard)  
_  
**Jimmy:** What...was...up with the girls...back there?

_(Carl is laying sprawled out on the floor of Jimmy's Lab)  
_  
**Carl:** Oooooh! My legs...I can't feel my legs! My mom told me not to run that fast!...or that far!

_(Sheen is on his knees forcefully gasping for air)  
_  
**Sheen:** Yeah...that was...weird. At least...it will make...for a cool...chase scene...in the video.

**Jimmy:** Hey! You're right Sheen! Carl give me the Dynamicam. I have to activate the mainframe holding the data.

_(Carl hands the Dynamicam over to Jimmy)  
_  
**Carl:** Here...Jimmy...

_(As Jimmy takes the Dynamicam Sheen begins pondering the situation with Libby then gasps in horror)  
_  
**Jimmy:** I connect the Dynamicam to the console like so...and then hit the play button...

_(Sheen interrupts)  
_  
**Sheen:** Jimmy WAIT!

**Jimmy:** What Sheen? It's all set for us to watch everything we did today.

_(Sheen searches for an excuse)  
_  
**Sheen:** Um...well...we need snacks! Nothing like snacks when we're watching a great movie eh?

_(Jimmy looks at Sheen, then Carl. Carl nods his head)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Ok fine. I'll be right back.

_(Jimmy leaves the lab. Carl sits up and Sheen runs over to the computer)  
_  
**Sheen:** Ok, the coast is clear!

_(Carl looks at Sheen confused)  
_  
**Carl:** What are you doing Sheen! You're going to mess up our movie!

**Sheen:** Don't just sit there Carl, help me erase this. There's something on here that shouldn't be seen!

**Carl:** Like what?

**Sheen:** Just get up and help me! Which button does what now?

_(As Jimmy exits the door of his clubhouse he finds Cindy and Libby running right up to the door, the door is still open)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Ah! It's you!

**Cindy:** Yes, it's us!

**Libby:** Hand over the camera or you're toast Jimmy!

_(Jimmy slowly backs up to the door)  
_  
**Jimmy:** What do you want with it? We didn't waste our time trying to videotape you two.

_(Cindy hesitates as if she took offense)  
_  
**Cindy:** Yeah right, likely story. Boys with a camera and girls in the park. How stupid do you think we are?

**Jimmy:** What? No, honestly, we didn't try to videotape you.

_(Libby calms herself and looks at Jimmy)  
_  
**Libby:** Jimmy, I like you. You know I like you, as a friend. But if you don't give me that camera I will break you in half!

_(Jimmy without a second thought runs back the way he came, back into his lab, the girls give chase)  
_  
**Jimmy:** AUGH!

**Cindy and Libby:** Get back here!

_(Scene shifts back to Carl and Sheen)  
_  
**Sheen:** Come on Carl which button is it?

**Carl:** I don't know, stop yelling at me! Maybe it's the big green one.

**Sheen:** Well, only one way to find out!

_(As Sheen gets ready to push the big green button, Jimmy runs into the vicinity)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Guys, the girls are here!

_(Carl and Sheen back away from the computer)  
_  
**Carl and Sheen:** What?

_(As Jimmy makes his way further in, Cindy and Libby can be seen running into the lab)  
_  
**Cindy:** Ha! Dead end superdome. Hand over the camera or else!

**Libby:** There's no time for negotiations! Sheen, give me the camera...NOW!

_(Sheen rests his hand on the Dynamicam)  
_  
**Sheen:** Well Libby, I'd like to but it's not really a camera, it's called a Dynamicam and...

**Libby:** _(Libby interrupts)_ AUGH! I'll do it myself!

_(Libby begins running at the computer and the Dynamicam)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Libby! Wait!

_(Libby stops for a second and glares at Jimmy)  
_  
**Jimmy: **_(nervously)_ Libby, I don't know what's going on but I'm telling you, we didn't record you or Cindy.

_(Libby stares at the Dynamicam, then at Sheen, then back to Jimmy)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Watch, I'll prove it. I'll playback the footage right now so that you and "Cindy" can see it for yourselves.

_(Sheen steps in)  
_  
**Sheen:** No, Jimmy wait! We can just let Libby take the footage and see it for herself right? I'm sure she will return it when she finds out that absolutely nothing is wrong with it that we don't want anyone to see.

**Libby:** Yeah I agree with that!

**Jimmy:** Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. Before I can make a copy of the footage I have to review it first. After the initial playback my computer will allow me to download it onto the media. And what do you mean by "we?"

**Cindy:** Libby, let's just sit here and watch their stupid peep show. _(looking to Jimmy)_ I swear Neutron, after you put us through all of this, if it turns out that you were lying you are going to be sorry!

**Jimmy:** Well fine, just let me play it back. 

_(Jimmy fiddles with his console keyboard until the footage starts to play. Sheen and Libby look at each other nervously, Carl notices)_

**Carl:** Sheen, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

_(Sheen looks at Carl nervously, then back at Libby)  
_  
**Jimmy:** There! See? This is when the guys and I walked into the park and I passed the Dynamicam over to Sheen.

_(Libby casually walks over to Sheen and pulls him to the side as Jimmy continues narrating the footage)  
_  
**Libby:** Sheen what are we going to do? We can't let them see all of it!

**Sheen:** Don't worry babycakes, I've got a plan.

**Libby:** You do? That's great. Don't call me babycakes.

**Sheen:** You got it, babe.

**Libby:** _(groans)_ I can't deal with this now, just do your plan, NOW!

**Jimmy:** _(still narrating)_ And here is when you came and rudely interrupted us, Ms. Vortex. It wasn't any of your business anyway, but hey, we all know how you are.

**Cindy:** Shut up and just focus on the film.

_(Sheen casually walks near Jimmy and Cindy)  
_  
**Jimmy:** _(still narrating)_ Hmmm? Well I guess here is when Sheen and Libby decided to walk away from the argument.

_(Cindy looks at Libby, Libby looks back with a fake smile)  
_  
**Sheen:** _(talking to himself)_ Ok, ok. What to do? Maybe if I yell loud enough they'll stop looking at the footage and see what's wrong with me. Yeah that's it! But what to use? Maybe the ol' boy who cried wolf routine. Maybe a classic one, yelling fire. No, that won't work. _(snaps fingers)_ I GOT IT!

**Libby:** _(whispering loudly)_ Sheen! Do something...NOW!

**Sheen:** _(whispering back)_ Ok! Ok! Check this out.

**Jimmy:** And here Sheen and Libby are...

**Sheen:** _(interrupting Jimmy's narration)_ AUGH! MY LEG! YOUR LAB IS A DEATHTRAP! JIMMY I'LL SUE! FIGHT THE POWER! AIN'T NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT! FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO! I HAVE A DREAM!

_(Everyone looks at Sheen confused, Libby smacks her forehead)  
_  
**Sheen:** What?

_(Everyone goes back to the footage, Libby begins looking at the group nervously, then seems to become depressed)  
_  
**Sheen:** (talking to himself) What am I doing? This isn't working. There is only one thing that can do the job. I won't like it, but someone has to do it! THIS IS FOR YOU LIBBY!

_(Everyone looks at Sheen, Sheen grabs Cindy's arm)  
_  
**Cindy:** Hey! What are you...?

_(Before Cindy can say another word Sheen kisses her, everyone looks on surprised)  
_  
_(Cindy pulls back)  
_  
**Jimmy and Carl:** Sheen?

**Libby:** SHEEN!

**Cindy:** Pfft, pfft...Hey! What is your problem ultradork?

**Sheen:** Well...I...uh, uh...

_(Sheen notices the important moment between him and Libby passing on in the footage)  
_  
**Sheen:** I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry...

**Cindy:** Sorry? SORRY? Oh, you're going to be!

_(Cindy takes a battle stance)  
_  
**Sheen:** No! Cindy! Wait...!

**Cindy:** Hi-ya!

(Cindy punches Sheen, knocking him into the computer, damaging the console and cutting off the footage)

**Jimmy:** AUGH! My computer! The video!

**Cindy:** There! Learn to keep your hands and your...ugh...lips to yourself! Goodbye Nerdtron! You and your band of freaks can keep your stupid video. I'm out of here!

_(Jimmy and Carl walk after Cindy)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Don't blame me! I had nothing to do with it! You damaged my computer!

**Cindy:** Well something else damaged your friend. Equal trade off!

**Jimmy:** That doesn't even make sense!

_(Jimmy and Cindy continue arguing as Cindy exits the lab, Libby walks over to Sheen who is on the ground)  
_  
**Sheen:** _(confused)_ Hi Libby. Is the war over? Did we win?

**Libby:** _(confused)_ What? _(holds up hand)_ How many fingers am I holding up?

**Sheen:** _(still confused)_ You have fingers?

**Libby:** _(slapping Sheen)_ Snap out of it!

**Sheen:** _(Sheen comes to)_ Oh wow, Cindy packs a punch! A big fisted, warm, soft, powerful punch.

**Libby:** In what way are you talking about?

**Sheen:** _(smiling)_ All ways. _(tries to sit up)_

**Libby:** That was really, uh, brave of you Sheen. To do all of that to protect, you know?

**Sheen:** Yeah I know. I didn't mean to kiss Cindy but I was all out of ideas and when I thought about you something got crossed and I...

_(Libby stops Sheen, then kisses him)  
_  
**Libby:** You don't have to explain anything. Just know where the real deal is.

_(Libby gets up and begins to walk away. She turns and blows a kiss to Sheen. Sheen waves as she walks out the lab).  
_  
**Sheen:** Wow. Today wasn't all that bad it seems.

_(Jimmy and Carl come back into the lab)  
_  
**Jimmy:** _(muttering to himself)_ Stupid Cindy. It'll take hours to fix this and since the video isn't backed up anywhere I'll lose it all when I shut down the mainframe to work on it.

**Carl:** Don't worry Jimmy, we can just make a new video.

**Jimmy:** After today Carl, no way. It's just not worth it if we have to put up with that again.

_(Sheen walks over to Jimmy and Carl)  
_  
**Sheen:** Um, hi guys.

**Jimmy:** Sheen, what was all of that about? You kissed a girl, and not just any girl, you kissed Cindy Vortex! You might be tainted for life!

**Sheen:** I don't know, I'm so confused. I think I need to go lie down.

_(Sheen walks out of the lab as Jimmy and Carl get ready to work on the computer)  
_  
**Jimmy:** Well come back over when you're alright Sheen. For now, I've got work to do.

_(Sheen walks outside and notices the sun beginning to set. He thinks about Libby, smiles and then randomly freaks out)_

**Sheen:** AUGH! Ultralord! I missed Ultralord today! WHY? Why?


End file.
